Don't Be Afraid Of The Doctor
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Titania and Tyina work on getting over their fear of doctors, especially one kind doctor who would never hurt them.


**A gift story for guestsurprise, who owns Titania and Tyina and gave me permission to use them. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel in this story. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **Don't Be Afraid Of The Doctor**

It hadn't been too long since Titania and Tyina had come to the mansion. They were shocked at how big it was and how friendly the aliens around them were. They were unsure of some of them, which the aliens understood and did their best to reassure the sisters.

Now, Eatle was with them both and he noticed the skin around Tyina's shoulder where her metal arm connected to her shoulder was red and noticed the same with Titania. "That doesn't look right," he said.

Titania felt her shoulder. "Ow, that feels really warm," she said worriedly.

Eatle picked them both up in his arms. "Come on. Frankenstrike needs to see this," he said.

"Who's he?" asked Tyina.

"He's a scientist and a doctor here."

He felt both his love and daughter stiffen in his arms. "Doctor?" Tyina squeaked in fear.

That alone told Eatle that the girls were scared of doctors. "Don't worry, he won't hurt either of you," he said reassuringly, but they didn't look reassured.

Frankenstrike was working on creating more medicine to restock the medicine cabinet when he heard someone come in and turned to see Eatle carrying Titania and Tyina inside, but both girls looked frightened. "What happened?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"The metal limbs," said Eatle. "Where they connect with their skin is irritated."

Frankenstrike came over and Eatle set Titania first on the exam table. Tyina was clinging to him and so he sat down to comfort her while the huge scientist/doctor examined Titania's shoulder and saw the problem. "Their skin wasn't given enough time to heal," he said. "Not only that, it's basically an open wound."

That alarmed Titania and although she was a bit nervous around Frankenstrike, she looked at him. "Can you…heal us?" she asked.

He gave her a gentle smile and pulled out some medicine from the medicine cabinet. It was a salve meant for irritated skin that also allowed the skin to cover the wound properly. "Put this salve on where your skin is irritated. It should heal right away, but I'd like to make sure of that and need both you and your sister to check back with me in a few days," he said, glancing over at Tyina who was still clinging to Eatle, looking afraid. The shark-like alien nodded.

"Thanks, Frankenstrike," he said as they headed out.

Titania finally breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, he was better than the doctors who used to treat us, or rather experiment on us," she said.

"Frankenstrike would never do that," said Eatle firmly. "He cares about everyone here and would never hurt either of you."

Tyina didn't look too convinced as she just clung to her father, who hugged her and rubbed her back to soothe her. "He's scary," she said softly.

Eatle gently smiled. "He might look scary, but he's got a good heart," he reassured her.

"Not only that, he's gentle," said Rachel, who had come down the stairs and heard the conversation. "You two don't ever have to fear Frankenstrike. He would never hurt you."

Titania looked sad. "That's…a little hard to believe," she admitted.

"Because of the Knights, right?" Rachel asked gently. "It's okay. Frankenstrike knows that and he knows it will take a bit for you to trust him. But at the same time, you two have to give him a chance to earn your trust."

"How do we do that?" asked Titania.

"Simply give him a chance, just like how you gave Eatle a chance to prove to you that you and Tyina both belong here."

* * *

A few days later, Titania was still thinking about what Rachel had said and rubbed her shoulder. The salve had worked and her skin and Tyina's skin were no longer irritated. "I think Rachel's right," she said to her little sister. "We should give Frankenstrike a chance to earn our trust."

"Why do you say that?" asked Tyina.

"Because the medicine worked and he was gentle with me," the older sister said. "Speaking of which, come on, he did ask us to see him a few days later and it's been that long."

The younger girl shook her head. "I'm not going near him," she said, fear in her voice.

"Tyina, come on," said Titania gently. "I'll be right there."

But Tyina stubbornly shook her head, making her older sister sigh as she headed down to Frankenstrike's lab. He gave her a friendly smile as she came in. "How is your shoulder?" he asked.

"Much better," she said. "Thanks to you."

He examined her shoulder and smiled. "If it gets irritated again, let me know immediately," he said.

"Will do," she said with a smile. "Thanks again."

He looked a bit surprised. "You're not afraid," he said.

She shook her head. "Because I believe what Rachel said about you," she said. "You would never hurt one of us."

"Never," he said firmly as he gently squeezed her shoulder with one hand. "You have my word."

She smiled. "I believe you," she said and hugged him. He returned her hug.

"By the way, where is your sister?" he asked.

Titania sighed. "She's still unsure about you," she admitted. "Even when I told her I'd be here too, she refused to come."

Frankenstrike sighed as he fell into deep thought and an idea hit him. "Well, looks like I better go find her and convince her that she doesn't have to fear me," he said.

"Good luck," said Titania. "You've got your work cut out for you."

He smiled. "Thanks," he said and headed out to find the younger girl.

Tyina was walking down the hall, glancing around every so often so that she didn't bump into one of the aliens that lived at the mansion. She just wanted to be alone for the moment. Suddenly, she heard someone behind her. "Ah, there you are, Tyina."

She whirled and saw Frankenstrike smiling at her and she immediately backed up, but felt someone place their hands on her shoulders and she saw it was Rachel who was behind her. "Don't be afraid of him, Tyina," she said. "He just wants to make sure your shoulder's okay."

"Well, it's fine," she said and tried to get away, but Rachel didn't let her go.

"Sorry, sweetheart," she said and gave her a nerve pinch on the neck, making the younger girl black out, holding her upright as Frankenstrike came over and picked her up, nodding to Rachel, who nodded back. "Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

Tyina woke up and realized she was strapped down to a table. Fear filled her as she struggled to break the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, but even her metal arm and leg couldn't break through them. "Those cuffs are made of the strongest element known in the galaxy," said Frankenstrike as he came up to her. She looked fearful and turned away. "Tyina, why are you still afraid of me?"

She didn't answer but he knew. "It's because I'm a doctor, isn't it?" he asked. "And you've had bad experiences with doctors when you and your sister were with the Knights."

She didn't look at him, but nodded and he gently turned her face to look at him. "Tyina, I would never hurt you," he said to her. "You're my niece."

She looked at him in surprise, but then looked away. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because it's true," he said. "But it looks like you need more convincing."

She looked at him fearfully, but then laughed as he began tickling her underarms, moving down to her ribs and sides, which made her laughter grow before he began tickling her stomach, which drew the loudest laughter out of her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

"My goodness, what a ticklish patient I have," Frankenstrike said teasingly as he then began tickling Tyina's knees, making her squeal now before he then started tickling her feet.

Tyina couldn't think straight as she laughed her hardest and tried to get free, but the cuffs held and she was reduced to a pile of giggles before Frankenstrike stopped, giving her a chance to recover as his hand gently brushed over her cheek affectionately.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah…thanks," she said.

Smiling, he released her and was surprised when she suddenly hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle Frankenstrike," she said.

Now smiling hugely, Frankenstrike gently hugged Tyina back, happy that she was now willing to trust him. "You're not afraid?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "A mean doctor doesn't tickle his patients to make them feel better," she said. "Thanks for helping me see that you're better than the other doctors."

"You're welcome, Tyina," he said as he rubbed her back and she snuggled into her uncle's hug. Both were unaware of Rachel, Eatle, and Titania watching from the doorway. All three looked at each other and smiled, knowing that Tyina now trusted Frankenstrike just as she trusted them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, guestsurprise. This one was for you. :)**

 **Everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
